Letters
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Everyone has a story even when they are dead. These letters are written from the ones who have died and are telling their stories through a letter about what really happened to them. One is labeled as the murderer and have to prove she is innocent.
1. Trailer

**A/N: I don't own the Clique but I do own this story. **

This is actually based of one of my real stories that I have been writing and I saw a good murder mystery story on FF Net and I thought of making my story a clique fic on here. Anyway I want to dedicate this story to Fireworks Forever because you always leave a review on my stories and this is my thank you to you.

* * *

**Everyone has their story even when they're dead**

"_We think the cause of death is a self shot bullet to the head" _

"_They are wrong I didn't commit suicide" _

"_What's her story?" _

"_Well she is an eighteen year girl that had everything at the tip of her fingertips…"_

"_They have my story wrong and I'm going to tell it to you"_

**The dead are supposed to leave this world and go into the light but sometimes they have unsettled business with the living**

"_I'm supposed to be crossed over to the other side but here I am telling you my story" _

"_You see a guy like me wasn't supposed to die this young…"_

"_I was the freaking prom queen I wasn't supposed to die but I did…" _

**They are all here to tell you their stories**

"_You see I can only tell you that I didn't kill myself but I can't tell you who my murder is"_

"_So many kids are dying and the police think it's a cult or something because we're written off as suicides" _

"_We were all murdered"_

**In their letters they leave hints of who killed them**

"_My daughter's letter said something in it a secret message._ Another life will be gone. It's the person you would least likely think would commit crime. The action of one ending an life"

"Who killed me? I was abandoned left to die, body to burn. Goodbye I'll definitely miss you. Give me justice"

"No one could have saved me from this fatal fate and when the police tear through my room looking for a reason; tell them I was doomed from the beginning. Tell them nothing could have changed this fate I was born with. I was chosen to die and so my life had to end even if I had many years left to live. Mom, I love you and tell dad that I will miss him dearly. Well I guess this is the end the last moment in my life"

**It seemed like every kid was going to die sooner or later of "suicide" **

"_In these past three months we have lost a lot of students due to suicide so now we are having suicide prevention day" _

"_Did you hear that they found another student dead in their own basement?" _

"_It seems like this isn't going to end any time soon" _

**It seems like there is a death plague going around**

"_Kids are dropping like flies" _

"_We need to do something to prevent this from happening again" _

"_We can't lose any more kids" _

"_All my friends are gone" _

**The police became more suspicious and she became a prime suspect to the murders**

"_So where were you the night of the murders?" _

"_At home studying or I was working"_

"_We'll check your alibis" _

"_I didn't do this. I wouldn't murder my friends" _

"_We've heard that one before" _

**She is innocent but she is going to have to prove it**

"_May I see the suicide letters before I get put in jail for something I didn't do?" _

"_Sure and if you find anything give us a call" _

"_Oh I will definitely be giving you a call" _

**She cracked the codes of the letters**

"_Oh my gosh I can't believe it that makes so much sense of why I wasn't__ killed too" _

"_Hello this detective Manning, how may I help you?" _

"_So about that call well here it is I know who did it…"_

**She was ready for the arrest to happen when…**

"_Oh look honey we have an addition to the house" _

"_Mom, no this isn't a good idea" _

"_And why isn't it a good idea?" _

"_Yes, why isn't it a good idea?" _

**She has to get to safety before she becomes the next victim**

"_I need to leave right now" _

"_Why honey?" _

"_Because mom if I don't then I will die" _

"_Sweetheart don't say such things like that" _

"_Why not mom, because it's the truth?" _

**But will she be too late to save her own life**

"_Now where do you think you're going?" _

"_I know what you did to them" _

"_Is that so? Well once I kill you then no one will know my secret" _

"_Stop!" _

Letters will teach those what the truth is and what a lie is. Letters will have those suspicious but only a few will have the right accusation. The letters left behind by the victims are the only hope that this girl has to serve justice not only for herself but for all of them too. Sometimes those who are deceased can only speak to the living through the letter they left behind and in some letters they have hidden message or even hidden stories of the truth.

**Starring: **

**Kristen Gregory: Her friends are dropping like flies and she doesn't know if she can handle one more funeral or wake. You're not supposed to lose your friends when you're only eighteen and have a whole life a head of you to live. When the police become more and more suspicious about all the "suicides" Kristen finds herself as the prime suspect. She is going to have to fight for her innocent and solve the crimes of injustice. **

**Josh Hotz: Is only the few of his friends that are still alive. He loves Kristen to death but when she becomes the prime suspect he begins to doubt her until she shows him the letters left behind by their friends. Once he sees the letters everything changes. **

**Dylan Marvil: She was the first victim of the heinous crimes. She had a secret life that none of her friends knew about nor did her parents know about it. Her secret life is not what a rich girl should be doing but we all know rich girls have dirty secrets. **

**Cam Fisher: He was the second victim of the attacks. Only a week after his girlfriend Dylan was found dead in her bedroom. He found about her secret life the day before he died and he didn't know if he even knew Dylan at all. **

**Derrick Harrington: Derrick was the third victim. He never saw it coming because he was still grieving over the death of his best friend. He really appreciated his girlfriend so much more when she was there for him when he needed her the most. **

**Massie Block: Massie was the fourth victim. In some way it is ironic because Massie's favorite number is four and she was the fourth victim. She didn't see it coming, how could she? She just lost her boyfriend and two of her best friends. **

**Alicia Rivera: She was number five. The fifth one of her friends to die, but ironically Alicia isn't really that bummed because she didn't die all wrinkly and old. Instead she died young and very beautiful. **

**Kemp Hurley: He was number six. He changed his life around from being playboy to a one man's girl only. It was all because of his girlfriend, Alicia Rivera. He didn't mind dying that much because he can be with her forever now without any temptation from Olivia Ryan. **

**Chris Plovert: Plovert was number seven. Seven was his unlucky number even before he was murder and he died with that number taking his life away. Plovert was in the dirty business of gambling on horses and he may have had a lot of enemies but none dared to try to kill him except one that everyone least excepted to. **

**Claire Lyons: Claire was number eight. She lost her boyfriend only two days before she became victim number eight. Claire became addicting to gambling just like her boyfriend Plovert and she actually became good at choosing the horses that would win the races but she never thought she would find herself with a person with a knife in front of her.**

* * *

Review?(:


	2. Dylan's Letter

**A/N: I don't own the Clique but I do own this story. **

Sorry for the long wait but I went on vacation and this took me awhile to complete the letter with the secret code in it.

Okay so a part of the code doesn't fit but it was really hard doing but single letters.

_Deceased Dylan_

living people

_Deceased_

living

Get it? Good

* * *

_Dear mom, _

_They say life is fair if you're rich that is. Well I have a secret that no one knows not even you, mom. Yes, that's right your precious daughter has a secret life that involves doing favors for money. In other words I'm-or should I say was a stripper. You may be wondering why and the reason is because it gave me satisfaction that I could make my own money without mommy dearest helping me out. My secret life has nothing to do with my suicide. A part of me wanted to experience the thrill of taking risks and getting in trouble being labeled as carefree girl with ambitions of being a government official. I used to be the "it" 'girl at school but everything changed people stopped caring about me they only cared about my social life for some reason and I can't help but wonder what is wrong with me since no one will is kind enough to be a friend of the loner, Dylan. I must be an outcast or something weirder than being a common girl without any friends. This cry is my last I'll ever cry out to the overtired and humiliated people that I have hurt in the last couple months of my life. _

_Goodbye mom. _

_Love, _

_Dylan3_

_As you can tell by the letter that I left for my mother to find, I am now dead. If I had a choice in the matter I wouldn't be dead right now but here I am in the place where you go when you have unfinished business with the living. I never thought I would already be in "heaven" when I was eighteen, I always thought I would live forever. I thought I was going to watch my grandkids run around my little old house and I would tell them stories of when I was there age and how the times have changed but now I won't be doing any of that. _

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Barley but I'm just wondering if I could talk to you in private?" Merri-Lee Marvil asked the lieutenant in charge if she could discuss with him the option that her daughter was murder instead of having commit suicide.

Lieutenant Barley agreed and the two went out on the porch to talk privately about Dylan's death. Both believe with their whole hearts two different but one tragic ending.

"I personally don't believe for one second that my daughter committed suicide" Merri-Lee said getting right to the point of why she dragged Lt. Barley away from his investigation.

"This is always hard to accept and I can't imagine what you're going through but we have done our best and we can honestly say your daughter took her own life" Lt. Barley said sympathetic to the grieving mother.

_He's wrong but the dead can't say much to the living because it's written off as whispers in the wind even if it's a hot windless day. My mother is right about my death and the only way I could ever try to explain it to her is through my letter. _

"You're wrong about my daughter and I'm going to prove it" Merri-Lee said strongly; she knows that the police are wrong but they are too embarrassed to admit that they have made a mistake.

_Lieutenant Barley is a man of simple needs, he thrives off his work. He is a handsome man in his mid-forties; he has hazel eyes, jet black hair, he is tall and lean, and he has a crooked smile. I've run into Lt. Barley many times in my secret life and each time he would drive me to the nearest gas station where I would change my clothes then he would drop me off at my house. _

_All the times he stopped and picked me up from the street corner-he never once ratted me out to my mom. I mean he could have easily told my mom then she would have punished me for the rest of my life and she would pry through everything that involves me. _

"Once again I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Marvil" and with that said Lieutenant Barley and his staff existed the Marvil mansion as the cleanup crew came in to clean up the mess left behind by the deceased.

_See my mom has caught on to something that the investigators _have missed and that would be the code I left behind for someone to solve the mystery of my death and the ones that will come after me because sadly I'm only the beginning and it will get worse much worse after me.

_Gosh if only the police cared a little more about my social life then they would obviously see that I'm not an outcast. I was a part of the freaking Pretty Committee for god sakes. I mean I was the fiery funny redhead of the group and my death will definitely put a cease to the funny of the Pretty Committee maybe even to BOCD it's self. _

There is a knock on the brass door. Merri-Lee Marvil stands up from the chair she was seating in and opens the door.

"We heard about your loss and we came by to see if you would like to have any company during this hard time" Massie Block said sympathetic, she received the news of Dylan's death and took an initiative to come over and give her condolences and support.

She managed to drag all of her friends along including Cam Fisher-who is the boyfriend of the deceased, Dylan Marvil.

"You all are welcomed to stay as long as you please" Merri-Lee said opening her house up to the friends of her dead daughter.

"Thank you" everyone said in unison as they walked inside and took a seat in the living room far away from the crime scene.

"I know that Dylan would appreciate all of you coming over and helping me through this" Merri-Lee said to the nice young kids, but little does she know only two of the kids in front of her will survive through the Monster of Westchester.

_My mom is right, I really do appreciate them all coming at a time like this when they could have easily forgotten about me and moved on with their lives so easily. As someone once said, 'Pretty girls have dirty secrets' and these pretty girls before me all have dirty secrets that will be revealed. _

"I personally don't believe Dylan committed suicide." Kristen said boldly; she knew that Dylan loved life too much to ever take away her own life.

"Well the police said it was a suicide and that is a fact." Alicia said but the way it came out of her mouth sounded so cold and harsh but she didn't mean for it to sound that way. She just knows from her father's cases that the police are usually right.

"I believe the same as you, Kristen." Merri-Lee said, "Listen to this, 'Another life is gone. It's the one least likely to commit crime' I decoded it from Dylan's letter".

"Who could she possibly be talking about?" Derrick Harrington asked intrigued by the statement left behind by Dylan.

"It could be anyone" Kemp added. Unfortunately he is right anyone could have murdered Dylan Marvil and staged it as a suicide.

"But who would want to kill Dylan?" Cam Fisher asked; he's eyes are sunken in and are poufy and red from crying. Losing his girlfriend is the hardest thing he could go through especially because he was going to ask her hand in marriage after graduation.

_Cam asked a good question and my only answer that I can give is, the same person who will kill you next. _

* * *

I'm asking for at least 5 reviews, thanks!(:

InMyHeartForever: It is deathish haha. It sent chills down my spine just writing it. I love codes too but writing them takes time and a lot of thinking, but still in the end they are still cool. Here is your update that you asked for.

Fireworks Forever: You're very welcome and thank you for dedicating(going to) a story just for me. I didn't know that mystery is your favorite genre but that's cool it is because it's my favorite to read and write although I'm okay at writing it not the best but oh well. It will definitely be sinister and thanks I really tried for it to be unique and different. I'll try to make it amazing! Here is the update.


End file.
